Habits
by LucifernSatan
Summary: Homework has never been so much fun.


Just a little one shot I came up with. A sort of challenge from my sister and I never back down from a challenge ;P

Warnings: Fluffy boy on boy-ness, don't like don't read thank you.

Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, unfortunately.

* * *

Habits

"Bye mom! Roxas and I are off to the library."

"Alright, you two have fun!" Their mother yelled as the door slammed shut behind them.

The blonde, Roxas, rolled his eyes, "You did say library, right Sora?"

Cerulean spheres glanced over, "Yup." Brown spikes bouncing as he nodded.

"Her ideas of fun are slightly skewed." Matching blue met his brother's bright eyes.

A large grin formed on both their faces, "Slightly?" Laughter escaped them as they raced down the street.

0o0o0

Roxas sighed loudly as he marched up the library steps, "So why are we here again?"

"I have that stupid biology project. You know the one we got two months ago, the same one that I haven't even started and it's due in like a week." Sora stated, shoving his hands into the deep pockets of his jeans.

"Well if you had worked on it with me when I told you to then you wouldn't be stuck doing it by yourself, now would you?" The brown haired boy only pouted, turning his head away from the blonde.

The twins entered through the large wooden doors, leaving them to close on their own. The building was surprisingly empty for a Sunday morning but the two didn't seem to mind. They passed the long check out desk and bright blue glanced at the librarian, who was buried behind quite a few tall stacks of books, most of them teetering on the edge of collapse. Sora giggled silently to himself as they ventured further in. It always amazed the brunette how large this library actually was inside when looking at it from the outside. The architects decided to dig into the ground, lowering the floor and giving the room a much larger feel. From the outside, it was a normal two story building with a very cathedral look to it but inside they had added a whole extra story.

The boys descended the stairs in sync, finding a table near the back. All the tables had been set up on one side of the library, near the windows while the book shelves were placed mostly along the far wall and around the back. In the corner closest to the tables were a couple of couches and large plush chairs as well as quite a few computers, complete with the card catalog for the library and of course the internet.

Sora dropped his bag on the table before flopping into the chair, Roxas taking the one across from him. Sighing deeply, he so did _not_ want to do this project but the brunette had begged his brother to come along and help so he better at least start or face Roxas' wrath later. Leaning his head back, azure irises took in the elaborate ceiling before continuing back until everything was upside down. Sora blinked, shocked to see another figure curled up in one of the comfy chairs by the computers reading a thick, complicated looking book. A devious smirk adorned his features, recognizing the other person and whipping his head up, swayed slightly with the blood rush. His blonde counterpart gave him an odd look before shrugging and starting on some homework due the next day.

The brunette slid out of his chair, casually making his way to the form in the corner and putting on his best 'kicked puppy' face, cleared his throat, "Umm… excuse me, can you help me?"

The figure twitched slightly in response, probably with annoyance, slowly lifting his eyes off the book and up to meet Sora's. They were a faded blue almost grey color, at least the one he could see that is, the other was hidden behind a curtain of hair, a dark silvery shade. After glancing around to make sure it was actually him the boy was speaking to, returned his gaze.

"I'm sure the librarian is much better suited to answering any questions you may have." His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper but held an air of superiority to it.

"It's just… I need to find a book and I'm _really_ bad with computers, as in they normally explode in some way when I get too close…" Sora trailed off, half expecting the male to speak but when nothing was said, he continued, "And I was wondering if you could help me find it."

The one faded blue eye glanced passed the dark haired boy toward the entrance of the library before turning back, "As I said, I'm sure the librarian is much better suited to helping you." He took a final look at the boy in front of him then lowered his gaze back to the page.

He hesitated slightly, "… But she looks really busy and I don't want to interrupt… it won't take long, I promise." Sora shifted from foot to foot, rubbing his hands together in a nervous fashion. When it seemed that he was being ignored and was about to turn and leave, he heard the quiet 'thump' of a book being closed.

Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as the elder looking male got to his feet and leaving the book in the chair, moved toward the computers. Sora smiled to himself, following after the other and stood behind him after he took a seat. The young brunette leant forward, resting his arms on the back of the chair and watching the silverette over his shoulder as he ran his fingers along the keys. The boy gazed silently at Sora until the blue eyed brunette realized what he was waiting for.

"I'm looking for a book on the habits of the suckerfish." He spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting to talk loud in the others ear… well that and this was a library after all. Again the silver haired youth said nothing but turned in his seat and began his search for the book in question. Leaning his head on his hands, Sora spoke again, "You're Zexion right? We go to the same school; you're in my math and biology class."

The clicking of the keyboard stopped and a single nod was his response before the teen got up from the chair and headed toward the book shelves on the far side. Glancing over to his twin, Sora shrugged at the weird look he was being given and quickly followed after the silent male.

The two made their way down one of the aisles to the very end. Zexion's one visible eye scanned the shelf, "It should be in this area." He spoke almost as if he were in a hurry then turned on his heel and began heading back the way they came. He stopped again, hearing the soft 'thank you' but didn't turn around. After another moment of silence, he was about to continue back to his chair when he heard struggling behind him.

Turning around, found the brunette on his tiptoes, desperately trying to reach the elusive book but only managing to graze the edge of the shelf it was on. Shaking his head, Zexion made his way back over and stepping behind the shorter boy reached up and over his head, easily sliding the book off the shelf.

Sora twisted around, his cheeks slowly tinting a bright shade of red at the close proximity, "Heh… thanks." He smiled sheepishly, holding a hand out.

A hint of a smile graced the silverette's lips as he placed the book in the others palm and with another nod, started for the exit but Zexion didn't get far as a hand circled his wrist and pulled him back. Faded blue eyes widened in shock when a pair of lips connected with his cheek, a soft rosy glow quickly wrapping its way across his nose. They stood in silence, Sora refusing to make eye contact but sneaking hurried glances every few seconds. He was waiting for a reaction while Zexion seemed to be waiting for an explanation.

The brunette twitched anxiously when neither spoke after another minute and unable to stand the silence any longer, opened his mouth but closed it promptly as two hands gently grabbed his shoulders, pulling him in. The silverette's lips were soft, almost causing the smaller teen to moan as they pressed against his own. The kiss didn't last nearly long enough in Sora's opinion before Zexion slowly pulled away, lightly running his tongue along the others bottom lip as he did. The dark haired boy hadn't realized at the time but he'd been pushed right up against the bookshelf and it was a good thing that they were sturdy otherwise they might have had a problem.

Finally shifting his gaze up to those faded blue orbs, or just the one in this case, Sora smiled shyly and it seemed someone like Zexion didn't need words to understand what the blue eyed brunette was trying to say. Reaching into his jacket pocket, the silver haired teen pulled out a pen and taking Sora's arm in the other, jotted down his phone number. With a slight smile and another nod, Zexion was down the aisle and out of sight. The brunette only stared at the ink on his arm for a moment longer before rushing down the row of books and back to his twin.

0o0o0

The two brothers were heading home; they'd just left the library after a good hour of research. Sora was following slightly behind, a dreamy grin on his face and when Roxas glanced back, couldn't help but laugh at the goofy expression.

Getting snapped out of his stupor, the brunette frowned, "What's so funny?"

"The stupid look on your face, that's what!" His laughs slowly subsided at his brother's famous glare pout, "Come on, it's funny. Anyway can't you do anything like a normal person?"

With a bright grin, he answered, "And where's the fun in that?"

"You knew he was going to be there, didn't you?"

"I'm very thorough in my investigations when I'm crushing."

"You're such a loser," The blonde snorted, draping his arm around Sora's shoulder, "But seriously, we need to get you some more guy friends 'cause I'm not sure if you can sound anymore girly."

Bright cerulean eyes glared, "What? You're such a jerk!" Roxas laughed again, nimbly dodging an attack before taking off down the street, his angry twin, screaming a variety of colorful words, most of them not actually all that bad, right after him.

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and reviews make me smile :)


End file.
